


CLOVER

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Platonic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Quattro storie per quattro petali di quadrifoglio, ognuno con un diverso significato.Fortuna, Amore, Speranza, Fede.Quattro storie ispirate ai versi delle poesie di "Clover" delle CLAMP.





	1. Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> uesta fanfiction, scritta l'estate del 2009, mi fu ispirata, essenzialmente, dai versi che aprivano i quattro volumi del manga delle CLAMP, "Clover". Manga triste, malinconico e che io non ho neanche compreso fino in fondo, confesso! XD Però, era bello. E, non lo so, mi ispirava delle fanfiction su Kaien e Rukia. In realtà, più che altro, quella che state per leggere è una raccolta di flashfic su Rukia e i suoi sentimenti verso Kaien. Romantici o amicali che siano, fate un po' voi. Ogni capitolo è ispirato a uno dei significati delle foglie di quadrifoglio. Ho letto sulla Wikipedia, infatti, che ogni petalo simboleggia un determinato sentimento: Fortuna [l'ultimo petalo], Amore, Speranza e Fede.  
> Ecco, in quest'ordine verranno pubblicate le flashfic, quindi questa prima flashfic [di giusto 500 parole] è dedicata alla Fortuna. I versi in apertura e chiusura sono delle CLAMP, come ho già specificato. Buona lettura!

_Se trovi un quadrifoglio_   
_Lieto tu sarai,_   
_ma dirlo non potrai_   
_se no sarà cordoglio._

Dei giorni trascorsi a fianco di Kaien-dono, Rukia avrebbe sempre ricordato con estrema nitidezza il senso di leggerezza che la afferrava, portandola in alto, liberando le sue spalle e le sue caviglie da quei pesi che ogni giorno la atterravano verso il basso, impedendole persino di respirare liberamente.

Delle lunghe passeggiate fatte attraverso il Koifushiyama, quel mare verde e luccicante di erba e rugiada, la sensazione che avrebbe sempre richiamato con più chiarezza era la consapevolezza di sentirsi parte di un meccanismo più grande di loro, di cui lei non era che una minuscola rotella, e quel flusso che muoveva ogni ingranaggio, incanalando la sua energia dentro di lei e permettendole di muoversi, non erano altro che le parole del suo saggio quanto radioso luogotenente.

Ogni parola al momento giusto, mai ridondante o superflua, come il ciclo della vita, che si replica senza seguire alcun criterio prestabilito se non quello dell’armonico combaciare di ogni tessera.

«Perché quei musi lunghi, Kuchiki?».

Ed ecco che la sua voce tornava a spezzare, come un torrente d’acqua fresca, la stagnante e innaturale immobilità dei suoi pensieri.

«È che a volte penso di essere troppo fortunata, Kaien-dono».

La voce è incerta ed esitante, come di chi si sente trascinata, suo malgrado, verso un finale inevitabile e immodificabile.

«Kuchiki! Non dire sciocchezze! La superbia non ti si addice!».

Gli occhi della ragazza, di un blu assurdamente cupo, si spalancano di fronte alla voce di quell’uomo, che non la lascia crogiolarsi nel suo torpore, la scuote ricordandole che non può lasciarsi _trascinare_ dalla corrente.

«Mai vantarsi né lamentarsi della propria fortuna. Sai come si dice, no? Gli dei sono invidiosi e potrebbero decidere di togliertela quando meno te lo aspetti. Apprezza ciò che stai vivendo, senza porti inutili domande. Vivi il momento e non lasciarti vivere».

E di nuovo la sua voce sicura che spazzava via tutto, incertezze, dubbi, rancori, inutili sensi di colpa.

La vita non era più una corrente impetuosa che la trascinava via ma l’onda dolce che assecondava la spinta delle sue braccia, mentre continuava a nuotare, decisa, verso la meta e lei era parte di quel flusso, non vittima inconsapevole.

Ne era parte lei, come ne era parte Kaien-dono e quella consapevolezza era la felicità più grande: sapere che lui rientrava nell’immenso flusso della vita esattamente come Rukia, poter condividere con quell’uomo l’appartenenza a un ordine più grande, al cui movimento contribuivano insieme, lasciando che le loro energie si fondessero in quella ruota senza fine che continuava a girare, muovendo anche i loro destini.

E in quel flusso infinito, in cui ogni evento, il più lieto come il più triste, il più prevedibile come il più spiazzante, rientrava in una sinfonia disordinata quanto armonica, ogni nota era soggetta alle medesime leggi, ogni suono era destinato a spegnersi in quell’avvicendarsi continuo di vita e morte, morte e vita, dove la fortuna era un bene troppo effimero per poter essere disprezzata e andava afferrata per i piedi, prima che la corrente la portasse via.

_Della storia è volere:_   
_bramo la felicità,_   
_ma codesta cecità_   
_mi vieta di vedere…_

 


	2. Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo, secondo petalo: amore. Ora, qui, facciamo una premessa abbastanza inutile: c'è chi dice che Rukia abbia semplicemente portato molto rispetto al suo ex-luogotenente e chi, invece, pensa che ci fosse qualcosa di più da parte sua. Pur rientrando io nella seconda schiera, mi piace lasciare in questa flash-fic tutto all'immaginazione del lettore. Come dire: "Pensatela un po' come vi pare". Potete vederci amore o l'ennesima riprova che, no, era soltanto immenso affetto. Come sempre, i versi iniziali sono una poesia di "Clover" delle CLAMP. Buona lettura.

_Se trovi un quadrifoglio,_   
_ti porterà fortuna._   
_Ma non far mai parola_   
_con uomo o donna alcuna_

Rukia non avrebbe fatto alcuna fatica ad ammettere che il rapporto fra lei e Kaien-dono rientrava nella più pura normalità di un rapporto ufficiale-subordinato: niente di più e niente di meno.

Nonostante ciò, la presenza del suo luogotenente infondeva in Rukia una pace quasi sovrannaturale, era qualcosa di molto simile al lasciarsi cadere verso il suolo, con la matematica certezza che una rete di sicurezza avrebbe fermato la sua caduta, impedendole, sempre e comunque, di farsi male.

Non era soltanto la voce di quell’uomo, tanto simile a un caldo abbraccio, a comunicarle quella sensazione. Bastava la sua _presenza_ a toglierle ogni affanno dal cuore, a sollevarla da ogni responsabilità, al punto che per qualche istante Rukia poteva tornare a sentirsi una bambina e dimenticare anche l’orribile fardello che il suo cognome le imponeva quotidianamente.

Kaien era dolcezza e forza allo stesso tempo, era la sicurezza della quiete dopo la tempesta, era un luogo non fisico ma mentale, dove aveva sempre la certezza di sentirsi a posto con se stessa.

Kaien era “casa” ed era “altrove”, perché con le sue parole aveva la rara capacità di scuoterla, in ogni fibra del suo essere, fino a costringerla ad alzare gli occhi e guardare più avanti, oltre l’orizzonte.

Eppure Rukia non avrebbe mai osato dare a quelle emozioni, a quei sentimenti che la scuotevano fino al midollo, il nome di “amore”. Trovava un azzardo fin troppo grosso l’idea di poter desiderare un legame più profondo, _esclusivo_ , col giovane luogotenente dai capelli neri.

Ciò che la ragazza rivolgeva all’uomo non era altro che sconfinata ammirazione e persino i suoi difetti, lungi dallo sporcare la sua persona, gli conferivano soltanto una dimensione più particolare, più profonda, più vera.

Kaien era _tanto_ per Rukia. Forse non “tutto” ma la sua presenza occupava i suoi sensi e i suoi pensieri in maniera tanto prepotente da oscurare quasi tutto il mondo che la circondava.

Perché Kaien era come il sole, capace di oscurare persino le stelle più luminose in alto nel cielo e tale era il calore della sua luce che Rukia temeva che se fosse scomparso, anche lei sarebbe avvizzita, come una piantina rinchiusa nel buio di una stanza, senza porte né finestre.

Non era amore quella propensione gentile ed eterea, sfumata eppure tanto _necessaria_ ciò che provava, continuava a ripetersi la ragazza, era soltanto profondo, immenso rispetto verso chi le aveva insegnato a vivere, trovandosi un posto nel mondo.

Neanche quando aveva sentito il cuore spezzarsi, frantumarsi in mille briciole minute, di fronte alla morte di Kaien-dono, Rukia aveva incolpato quel sentimento tanto scomodo del dolore che il suo vuoto le aveva lasciato.

Nonostante avrebbe sempre ritenuto il colpo che gli aveva inferto, dandogli la morte, un sacrilegio della peggior specie che solo la morte avrebbe potuto perdonare.

E nonostante sarebbe sempre stata fiera di sapere che l’ultimo pezzetto di quel sole che era scomparso per sempre dal cielo, se lo era tenuto lei in custodia, sentendolo ancora scaldarle l’anima fino alle ossa.


	3. Speranza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo capitolo! Se siete ancora qui e non siete morti, mi congratulo con voi! XD A ogni modo. Questo capitolo è dedicato alla "speranza" e si riferisce all'episodio del manga in cui Rukia incontra Aaroniero sotto le sembianze di Kaien. Tutti i dialoghi sono stati da me rielaborati, non parlano esattamente così durante la loro discussione. C'è poco da dire: come al solito, i versi di apertura e chiusura sono di "Clover" delle CLAMP. Buona lettura e se avete gradito, un commento fa sempre piacere.

_Se trovi un quadrifoglio_   
_felice tu sarai._   
_Ma non sperar invano:_   
_tu non lo troverai._

«Cosa faresti per riavermi di nuovo al tuo fianco, Kuchiki Rukia?».

«Ti porterei in dono le montagne, perché tu possa abbatterle. Ti regalerei i fiumi, perché la tua spada possa domarli. Condurrei al tuo cospetto il vento, perché tu possa insegnargli l’umiltà».

Rukia avrebbe dato ogni cosa, _anche se stessa_ , pur di alimentare la folle speranza che per un attimo aveva osato covare nel profondo del suo essere.

Rivederlo, all’improvviso, davanti ai suoi occhi, era un privilegio troppo grande perché potesse semplicemente realizzarsi in un battito di ciglia.

Ci sarebbe stato un prezzo da pagare, ne era sicura, per ricambiare la gioia improvvisa e senza confini che il balenare dei _suoi_ occhi azzurri aveva provocato nel suo cuore.

Socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare dall’aspettativa che, lo sentiva, le parole del suo luogotenente avrebbero certamente confortato.

«E se ti chiedessi di portarmi le teste dei tuoi compagni su un piatto d’argento, Kuchiki Rukia?».

Ma non aveva il sapore del sole quella voce tagliente come la lama di un coltello, non aveva il colore del vento quell’ordine secco e irripetibile, non aveva l’odore dell’acqua quello sguardo che la torturava, beffandosi del suo smarrimento.

Non era Kaien-dono quello splendido simulacro, perfetto come il marmo e altrettanto freddo, che le stava di fronte.

Non era speranza quella che le allargava il cuore ma l’illusione di ricoprire i suoi peccati con un velo accogliente come il mare che si chiude sulla testa dell’annegato.

«E allora muori, sulla punta di questa spada. Te la ricordi, vero?».

Fallace anche la _memoria_ che rafforzava l’illusione, fallace, ingannevole e detestabile. Ma forse _morire_ , era quella la speranza che il fato le offriva, quel fato cialtrone che tante volte l’aveva messa alla prova, ancora e ancora e ancora, costringendola ad affondare la lama nel cuore di chi tanta speranza le aveva dato, in una ripetizione che aveva l’amaro sapore della farsa.

_Morire_ e potersi ricongiungere a _lui_ , per davvero, senza inganni, una volta e _per sempre_ e nulla stavolta, neanche la morte, avrebbe più potuto dividerli.

«Morire da soli, Kuchiki, è il peggiore dei destini. Non farlo, non lasciare che il tuo cuore si dissolva nel vento come se tu non fossi stata altro che cenere».

La _speranza_ scava nella memoria, riportando alla luce la sensazione di qualcosa che Rukia aveva dimenticato, palpabile come della seta che scivola sotto i polpastrelli.

La _speranza_ non è più il torpore dell’oblio, la dimenticanza che invade le palpebre, rendendole pesanti, si infiltra nelle ossa, spezzandole, inquina il sangue, rallentando i battiti.

La _speranza_ è _restare_ , _resistere_ , per te, per lui, perché la sua voce non sia stata richiamata invano, perché il suo _cuore_ non si perda nelle crepe di quel palazzo troppo bianco per essere reale.

«So già che un giorno dovrò morire».

Rukia è pronta a espiare la sua colpa, perché non vuole più dimenticare, perché non può negare.

«Ma non qui e non ora».

C’è una speranza da riaccendere.

C’è una promessa da mantenere.

C’è il suo cuore da _custodire_.

_Se dentro questa gabbia_   
_Sta il tuo compiacimento_   
_Sei un povero uccellino_   
_Colmo d’ogni tormento…_


	4. Fede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci all'ultimo capitolo della raccolta. Il quarto capitolo è dedicato al quarto significato dei petali del quadrifoglio: la fede. E' un capitolo che necessita di un paio di credits. La frase iniziale, "non morire", è presa da un capitolo flashback in cui Rukia ricorda i suoi allenamenti con Kaien nel Koifushiyama, durante il suo incontro con Aaroniero. "La fine è vicina" è invece il titolo di uno dei capitoli finali del volume 35. I versi finali sono, come al solito, di "Clover" delle CLAMP. In questo capitolo ho provato a immaginare un momento, durante le battaglie nell'Hueco Mundo, in cui Rukia teme per Ichigo e per la sua vita, proprio come ha temuto per la vita di Kaien. Non mi piace, solitamente, sovrapporre le loro due figure perché, pur avendo una somiglianza superficiale, Ichigo e Kaien sono molto diversi. Però volevo dimostrare come, dopo la morte del luogotenente, Rukia abbia ripreso parte della sua fiducia e della sua fede nei compagni proprio dopo l'incontro con Ichigo. E questo è quanto. Buona lettura.

«Non morire».

Come fare ad avere ancora _fede_ in qualcosa dopo averlo visto morire fra le proprie braccia? Come fare a credere ancora alle _loro parole_ , quando persino lui aveva _perso_?

«… Lasciami combattere da solo».

Come può continuare semplicemente a guardare? Come può limitarsi ad aspettare mentre altri rischiano di morire davanti ai suoi occhi?

Frammenti di voci, ricordi lontani, si affollano nella sua mente trascorrendo rapidi di fronte al suo sguardo, una lunga e affollata teoria d’immagini raggelanti che seguono il ritmo impazzito del suo cuore.

Paura, terrore, tutto si riduce alla disturbante prospettiva di vedere il proprio mondo infrangersi di fronte al proprio sguardo attonito.

Come un vaso di cristallo che cade da un piedistallo, presto non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da riparare e le schegge l’avrebbero soltanto _ferita_.

Deve salvarlo, deve intromettersi in questa battaglia, poco importa l’onore quando è della vita che si sta parlando.

L’impulso prepotente di farsi avanti sembra aver ragione di ogni altro ammaestramento.

«La vita è più importante di ogni battaglia».

«La vostra salvezza vale più dell’onore».

Non è la _sua_ battaglia, è solo… Follia!

« _Grazie, sai? Per merito tuo ora… Posso lasciare qui il mio cuore…_ ».

È un attimo, il tempo che la sua voce si sovrapponga al clangore delle armi tutt’intorno e ogni timore sembra perdere di senso.

Kaien-dono sapeva ciò che stava facendo.

La morte non era stata un imprevisto, ogni cosa era stata messa in conto. Perché in guerra nulla poteva essere dato per scontato.

Può soltanto avere _fede_ nelle sue parole. Anche _lui_ deve sapere ciò che sta facendo. I suoi occhi non mentono, la sua voce è chiara e le sue parole sono sincere.

Fidarsi, ancora una volta, per quanto male possa fare, per quanto inaspettato possa essere il futuro. Non sono che equilibristi su una corda tesa e sfilacciata, preda del vento e della tempesta.

Ma arrivati a questo punto non possono fare altro che _continuare_.

L’odore del sangue, ancora una volta, permea l’aria tingendo il sole di rosso, come al tramonto.

«La fine è vicina».

E’ una consapevolezza da cui Rukia non vuole sottrarsi. La fine è _sempre vicina_ in guerra.

«Beh, l’importante è affrontarla tutti insieme, ti pare?».

Un sorriso per nulla scontato. Un’alzata di spalle.

_Così simile per un istante sembra, incendiato dalla luce del tramonto._

« _Grazie, sai? Per merito tuo ora… Posso lasciare qui il mio cuore…_ ».

E di nuovo la sua voce torna a dare coraggio.

«Terza Danza, Shirafune».

La lama si alza, bianca, sfidando un cielo troppo rosso.

Non resta che avanzare fra i cadaveri ormai gelidi, in quella mischia intollerabilmente bollente.

E avere _fede_.

Non puoi fare altro che _fidarti_ delle sue parole, Rukia Kuchiki.

Lui non mentiva, mai.

«Non morire».

«Abbi fede, Rukia. Ce la faremo».

Non puoi fare altro che _fidarti_ delle sue parole, Rukia Kuchiki.

Lui non ti mentirà, mai.

La lama si abbassa, ancora più bianca.

« _Grazie, sai? Per merito tuo ora… Posso lasciare qui il mio cuore…_ ».

E così sia.

_Quattro sono i petali di me,_  
_Trifoglio raro:_  
_La gioia dono solo_  
_Se ogn’altro n’è ignaro._

 


End file.
